SummerSlam 1998
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: The revelation of the masked man. Triple H and the odds. Undertaker's rise to fame. All at the Biggest Party of the Summer.
1. A Cruel Fate

SummerSlam 1998

At the Great American Bash, John Cena beat General Mayhem to retain the WWE Championship. After the match, Cena was attacked by the masked man once again, who started snickering. On a special Exclusive after the PPV, World Heavyweight Champion and Cena's best friend Triple H stated that the masked man could be Cena's brother. The next night on RAW, The Champ demanded to know the masked man's identity. The man appeared in the ring and took off his mask. It was Cena's brother after all. But he was...Batista! A shocked Chain Gang Commander was then powerbombed by his brother, who then held up the WWE Championship. The next week, Batista claimed that his attacks were because he wanted a title shot. During their younger years, Cena was always better than Batista at everything, and he vowed revenge. So, Batista went through weekly workouts and training in Florida Championship Wrestling, better known as FCW, to eventually live his lifelong dream of ending his brother's WWE career. Batista then said that Step 1 is taking the WWE Championship. Later that night, he assaulted Ultimo Dragon before their match even started. The assault continued until Cena made the save. Batista immediately made headlines as a savage beast, to the point where Jim Ross dubbed him "The Animal." To this day, Batista is still referred to by this nickname. The next week, Batista shocked everyone by inviting Cena to a contract signing, which would be The Animal's termination papers. Later that night, Batista signed them first, then told his brother that management needed someone to sign off with the papers, so The Champ gleefully signed them. Big mistake. The Animal's frown turned into an evil grin. Batista told Cena that those weren't termination papers. He had threatened Jonathan Coachman and his family unless he received a WWE Championship match. And that was the match contract. It was official. At SummerSlam, John Cena would defend the title against Batista. Not only was The Animal menacing, he was smart as well. Batista then attacked his brother and hit a spinebuster. For unknown reasons, Shane McMahon came out to make the save, but The Animal attacked him too and threw The Money out of the ring. Batista then grabbed a steel chair and hit Cena in the skull with it. The new #1 contender flattened The Chain Gang Commander with a sitout powerbomb through the contract table. Batista raised up the gold once more and spun it, a possible scenario of things to come at SummerSlam. The next week, The Animal stated that Cena is a weak little punk who will never rise up to the occasion. He then said that his weekly dominations of his brother have been so easy, the championship win can be smelt from miles away. Coachman came out and said that RAW is his show, and Batista will not take it over. He then appointed the WWE Champion Cena as honorary General Manager for the night. In his first order of business, The Champ forced his brother to wrestle ECW's Undertaker in the night's main event. Of course, Batista hightailed it once the bell rang and decided to take a countout loss instead of suffering a beatdown. Cena knew this would happen, and he threw The Animal back in the ring. The Deadman then hit a chokeslam and a Tombstone Piledriver for the win. The West Newbury native then hit the squared circle and dropped his brother with an FU. At SummerSlam, two brothers would collide. And only one would leave as the WWE Champion.


	2. A Title In Jeopardy

Five days after the Great American Bash on SmackDown!, Randy Orton appeared with an empty waist and a massive frown. After failing to beat Triple H for the World Heavyweight Championship five days ago, The Legend Killer demanded a rematch. Orton said that Edge's interference in his match against The Game was unfair and he should be banned from PPV's forever. As the crowd booed, Teddy Long came out. The SmackDown! GM said that The Viper had a point and that he should receive another shot-but Edge deserves one just as much. Long booked a Triple Threat Match at SummerSlam for the World Heavyweight Championship. Triple H would defend the title against Orton and The Rated-R Superstar. The Legend Killer was furious. He wanted The King of Kings one-on-one, not Edge as well. Later that night, The Ultimate Opportunist cut a promo, stating that he plans to become the first-ever Canadian-born World Champion in WWE history. That's when Triple H came out. The Cerebral Assassin claimed that he respects Edge, but he's World Heavyweight Champion for a reason. And that at SummerSlam, he plans to walk out with the title intact. The Master Manipulator said that that statement is perfectly fine, and he respects Triple H as well, but he'll try to pin either The Game or Orton and plans to write Rated-R all over SummerSlam. The two stared each other down, but Triple H landed the first shot and the two were brawling within minutes. The Viper arrived, however and hit the RKO on The King of Kings. Edge took position and hit the Spear on Orton. The Rated-R Superstar picked up SmackDown!'s top prize and posed as "Edge!" chants could be heard all over the arena. The next week, Long said that the loyalties and feelings of each man in the Triple Threat at SummerSlam will be tested. He booked Triple H in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match against Orton and Edge. Long went on to state that The Legend Killer would suffer the same thing the next week, and then Edge after that. During the bout, Orton and The Ultimate Opportunist worked quite well as a team. They even hit a double suplex on The Cerebral Assassin. However, the team soon imploded, and just when Edge went for the winning cover on Triple H after a Spear, The Viper pulled him off and stole the win. When The Master Manipulator wanted an answer, Orton delivered one-in the form of an RKO. The St. Louis native ended up the one left standing to close the show. The next week, it was Orton's turn. He'd face Triple H and Edge in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. In the end, the odds were too much, and The Legend Killer lost after a Pedigree. During the post-match celebration, the team imploded after The Game nailed his partner with a Pedigree as well. Finally, two days before SummerSlam, Edge was due up. He'd face Triple H and Orton in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match. While the Toronto native was doing quite well as an army of one, The King of Kings and The Viper had issues from the get-go, and when Orton reached for a tag from Triple H, he jumped off the apron and smirked. The Cerebral Assassin returned the favor minutes later, but didn't just avoid the tag. He abandoned The Legend Killer and left the arena with his title to a chorus of cheers. Edge took advantage and Speared Orton for the win. Triple H looked on as The Rated-R Superstar pointed at the gold. At SummerSlam, three men with three different attitudes would wage war. And one would leave The Biggest Party of the Summer as the World Heavyweight Champion.


	3. A Dark Opportunity

Two days after the Great American Bash on ECW, The Undertaker faced Raven and Rob Van Dam in a Triple Threat Match. The winner would go on to face The Sandman for the ECW Championship at SummerSlam. RVD was in control, and had Raven pinned after a Five-Star Frog Splash. But The Phenom came from behind and nailed Van Dam with a Tombstone Piledriver for the win. Undertaker smiled at the thought of being #1 contender and did his kneeling pose. The next week, Sandman called out The Deadman, saying that he has a ton of respect for Undertaker, but is not afraid of the dark side and refuses to be intimidated. Just then, The Demon of Death Valley appeared right in Sandman's face with a mic. Now that had to be scary. Undertaker claimed that for years, many have been saying the exact same thing. They all stated that they are not afraid of him. But they all perished in Hell and ended up afraid after all. That's when The Phenom struck a nerve. He told the ECW Champion that he's fearless now, but deep down inside, he is truly shaking. Undertaker proclaimed that at SummerSlam, Sandman will end up like all the other souls and that the ECW Championship will come to the dark side. And that he will: REST IN PEACE! The next week, ECW General Manager Armando Estrada booked a main-event tag-team match. Undertaker and Sandman would team up to face Rhino and Shane Douglas. After a ref bump, Sandman was in control. He got his signature kendostick, better known as the Singapore cane. The shot meant for Rhino hit The Demon of Death Valley instead. The beer-drinking ECW Champion tried to stop the pin, but Douglas returned and nailed him with the Final Exam. The War Machine pinned Undertaker for the victory. As Rhino and The Franchise celebrated, The Phenom sat up and hit a double chokeslam. Undertaker helped Sandman up, only to bring him back down with a Tombstone Piledriver. The Deadman held up the ECW Championship to close the show. The next week, Sabu cut a promo, calling out Sandman. The two good friends stared each other down as Sabu began to speak. He said that Sandman has to watch his back at SummerSlam, or Undertaker will capitalize and take the win. Ever the laid-back type, Sandman replied by saying that Undertaker has earned his respect as a competitor and a person. And that should The Demon of Death Valley win the title, it'll be because he earned it. But the ECW Champion claimed that he is unfazed and unafraid of Undertaker's spooky lighting, the striking of the gong, the lights going out, and the lightning striking because since Day 1, he was born to be extreme forever. And at SummerSlam, The Phenom will go down on the canvas and stay there. Just then, the lights went out. When they returned, Sandman was alone. Suddenly, smoke filled the ring. Undertaker rose up from under it and dragged the ECW Champion down as he began to scream. The show closed with the lights going out again, and when they returned, there was an open casket. Sandman was inside and The Deadman was gone. At SummerSlam, will The Sandman prove that he fears no man and walk out still ECW Champion? Or will The Undertaker win his first world championship and turn The Biggest Party of the Summer into The Biggest Party of the Undead?


	4. ECW Main Event 2

The pay-per-view took place on August 30, 1998 at the Madison Square Garden in New York, New York. Sandman entered through the crowd as usual, with a can of Miller Lite in one hand and the ECW Championship on his shoulder. However, he wore a new shirt. It depicted him hitting the Bitchin' Leg Drop on someone, and had "Extreme Forever" written on the back. This was clearly a reference to The Undertaker, letting him know that he is an immortal Extremist. Speak of The Deadman. Undertaker made his usual spooky entrance, and it was played up in commentary that Sandman could be scared deep down inside. Although unnoticeable on camera, Sandman reported on Ring Posts that he was quaking in his boots a bit when the lights went out. Tells a lot, doesn't it? ECW play-by-play announcer Stevie Richards claimed that this one match will change the direction of ECW forever. Either Sandman will be even stronger and battle-tested, or Undertaker will win the biggest match of his career. The bell rang, and the WWE Universe was split as to who they wanted to win. It was a strength contest at first, but The Phenom won and started out with the advantage. He hit a running clothesline and Old School, but got hit with a DDT when Sandman countered a chokeslam. Just like that, the momentum shifted. Sandman began throwing left jabs and right hooks, and even hit the Heineken-rana, which left the crowd speechless. Sandman then looked to hit the Russian legsweep, but Undertaker countered it into a sidewalk slam, which got a 2-count. The Demon of Death Valley hit the Last Ride, and then two legdrops, one of them being on the apron. Undertaker then hit a flying clothesline off the top rope, a chokeslam over the ropes, and then a suicide dive, which left both men down. It took until eight for the two to get back in. Sandman then locked in the abdominal stretch, and then a spinning facebuster. The ECW Champion went for a bulldog, but The Phenom countered and hit the Tombstone Piledriver in one felon swoop. BAM! This was it! MSG lit up like a Christmas tree. Could Undertaker win the brass ring? ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The Deadman just couldn't close it out. The fate of ECW rested in each man's hands like Jeff from The Wiggles when he sleeps. Man, that joke sucked like a Blow Pop with no gum. There I go again. How do I come up with this stuff? In all seriousness, back to the match. Undertaker went for a second Tombstone Piledriver, but Sandman countered it into another spinning facebuster, and then a bulldog. The Hardcore Icon climbed to the top rope, ready for something phenomenal. BAM! Sandman hit the Bitchin' Leg Drop! Everyone knows what that means. It's over! ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The crowd gasped as the ECW Champion's eyes widened. Anytime Sandman hit the Bitchin' Leg Drop, it resulted in a winning 3-count. Not tonight. The extreme beer-drinker dropkicked The Demon of Death Valley in the back and then hit a running double high knee in the corner. Sandman, to the surprise of everyone, then hit the Chaos Theory on Undertaker and went for the pin. But The Phenom countered it into Hell's Gate, knocking out the ECW Champion. Undertaker raised up his arm, and hit Sandman with a chokeslam. The Deadman then did the cutthroat signal. The Tombstone Piledriver was coming! Undertaker scooped up The Hardcore Icon, and brought him back down. BAM! This time, the enthralled crowd screamed in joy as The Demon of Death Valley made the cover. ONE! TWO! THREE! It's over! The Undertaker is the new ECW Champion! The Phenom was handed the title by referee Aaron "Goose" Mahoney and began looking into the crowd. He pointed to a sign that read, "Undertaker: The Extreme King" and did his kneeling pose as a guy in the front row took off his Yankees cap and started crying. Many wrestling fans and pundits consider this match the beginning of Undertaker's rise to superstardom. 12 years later, The Deadman is wrestling better than ever before and has earned his place in WWE history.


	5. SmackDown! Main Event 2

The crowd silenced a bit after the Undertaker/Sandman match and many made a pass for the bathroom and concession stands during a match between Kurt Angle and General Mayhem. During the draft, Mayhem was sent to SmackDown!, Angle's home show. Now was another SmackDown! match. But this was the predominant match for the brand. The Triple Threat Match. Triple H entered first to a chorus of cheers and kept turning back. Last time The Game entered first, Randy Orton jumped him from behind and took control of the match. No worries this time around. Edge entered next and was immediately cheered on. Pyro exploded as Triple H looked on with his game face. SmackDown! play-by-play announcer Michael Cole said that Edge being turned on by Undertaker last December may have been the best thing in his career ever. The Rated-R Superstar's mother was in the front row, hoping to see her baby boy win his first-ever world title in the WWE. Then Orton came out. He truly was playing an awesome heel, as the crowd booed as soon as the lights turned a yellowish-orange red and Orton's entrance video was shown on the screen. Classic stuff. The Legend Killer posed as Triple H yawned and looked at his wrist like there was a watch on it. More classic stuff. The bell rang, and Orton was immediately double-teamed by HHH and Edge. With The Viper out of the match for now, The King of Kings stared down The Ultimate Opportunist as the crowd roared. It was time for a showdown at the corral. Wanna rassle? Man, I'm on fire today. Back to the match. Edge fired the first shot, and took advantage with a Big Boot. After an Edge-o-Matic, The Master Manipulator then hit a missile dropkick, and then an Edgecution. Edge was one Spear away from the World Heavyweight Championship. But Triple H hit the Pedigree and made the cover. ONE! TWO! NO! Orton broke up the cover and The Ultimate Opportunist was given the time to compose himself. The Cerebral Assassin was on fire, hitting two flying clotheslines and a facebreaker knee smash. After an AA spinebuster, Triple H's Pedigree attempt was thwarted and The Legend Killer hit a back bodydrop. Orton then hit several stomps to the back of The Game's skull, and then a jumping high knee. Triple H got up, then ran into a snap powerslam. The Viper was coiling. It was time for the RKO. The King of Kings countered, and Orton ran into a Spear. Edge then nailed HHH with a Spear as well. Suddenly, the crowd cheered as The Master Manipulator made the cover on The Legend Killer. Would there be a new World Heavyweight Champion? ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Edge was a little frustrated. He set up for another Spear on Orton. The New York crowd was so electrified, the ring shook. BAM! Instead of a Spear, The Viper countered it into an RKO. Triple H snuck up behind Orton and hit the Pedigree. ONE! TWO! THREE! Triple H survived the odds, and retained the World Heavyweight Championship in one hell of a match. As cheers flew in like Air Force One (I dare you to challenge me with these crappy puns), drums began playing and the cheers turned to boos. It was "Rowdy" Roddy Piper! With the Money in the Bank briefcase! The Hot Rod beat Tajiri to win the case earlier in the night, and now he was cashing in! The Game had his "bring it on" face, but it wasn't enough. Piper whacked him in the head with the briefcase, then hit a Brogue Kick. ONE! TWO! THREE! "Rowdy" Roddy Piper shocked the world and is the new World Heavyweight Champion! Scotland now has one of WWE's top talents once more. An angry and war-torn Triple H looked on as the Scottish messiah held up his new gold. SummerSlam has now crowned two new world champions in one night. But there's still one match left.


	6. RAW Main Event 3

As the night came to a close, there was one remaining match. John Cena vs. his brother Batista for the WWE Championship. Their mother and father were in attendance to witness this historic battle. Never before would they imagine their two sons meeting in the ring. The Animal entered first and was heavily booed. It's almost as if he didn't even know there was a crowd. Batista was truly a jealous man who looked to complete Step 1 of destroy John Cena. And that was take the company's top title. Cena then entered and had a fired-up, emotional look on his face. This was New York, so it was a mixed reaction. But The Champ was used to it. The IWC had been heavily criticizing this match for weeks, claiming that it was two overexposed guys who can't work a match squaring off. Harsh. The bell rung, and the IWC was quickly proven wrong. Batista started off in control with his hard punches and tricky mind games. At one point, The Animal stood like a statue, waiting for Cena to strike. He bit at it like peanut brittle(count how many crappy puns you spot) and Batista hit a double axe handle. A failed spinebuster attempt and the WWE Champion was in his comfort zone. Several punches to The Animal's head and a bulldog, then a successful STFU attempt. Batista reached the ropes, however, and feigned an arm injury. Cena saw through it and hit an FU onto the outside, sending his brother down for the 10-count. When The Chain Gang Commander looked to inflict more punishment, he got sent crashing through the steel steps. Luckily, Cena got back in at 6. Batista then hit a clothesline, a powerslam, and a diving headbutt low blow, which made the crowd gasp. The Animal then hit a Spear, but only got a 2-count. Batista then hit a spinebuster and his signature, the Batista Bomb, but that only got a 2-count as well. The D.C. native was infuriated. He attempted to use the FU against Cena, but that was countered into an FU by the creator. BAM! ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! At least The Champ was on fire. He hit two flying shoulderblocks and a spinout powerbomb. You can't see me! BAM! After the Five-Knuckle Shuffle, Cena hit a third FU, but didn't go for a cover. He went to the top rope, and looked to hit a legdrop. Batista countered into a Batista Bomb. BAM! Remember this scene? I think you do. The WWE Champion might have legitimately jammed his neck like grape jelly(1) on that spot, or he sold it like a million bucks(2). The Animal made the cover. The WWE Championship was three seconds away. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Batista screamed to the heavens in pure rage. What more did he have to do? The Animal hit another Spear, and looked to hit a third and final Batista Bomb, but Cena shockingly countered it into a huracanrana, which stunned the crowd. The Champ hit a fourth FU and locked in the STFU again. This time, Batista's chances of reaching the ropes were slim, and that hold was on tighter. The Animal tapped out. In a match better than most people expected, John Cena retained the WWE Championship and took his brother to school at SummerSlam. As Batista came to, The Chain Gang Commander slid out of the ring like a mega waterslide(3) and put on a pair of brass knuckles. Cena had a plan. His brother offered a handshake, but the New York crowd's reaction told the story. This was a trap. Batista raised up his brother's hand, then hit a clothesline. The Animal smirked at his mom and dad, and prepared for a Spear. Cena slowly got up like the turtle in the folktale(4) and then...BAM! The master plan backfired and The Champ responded with a massive brass knuckles shot. A vindicated Cena closed SummerSlam with his title reign intact, and his brother on a stretcher. To see WWE's one pay-per-view with all-submission main events, and WWE Legends competing in those matches against present-day WWE Superstars, read my next story, Breaking Point 1998. I guarantee you will not be disappointed!


End file.
